


scintilla

by casscainwayne



Series: meraki [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Batman, Dick Grayson is a Troll, Kinda, Kon-El | Conner Kent is Superman, M/M, Minor Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Wally West is The Flash, Wally West is a Batfamily Member, connerkent is a troll, ion why that not a tag, the justice league meets, they're also all trolls, wally west is a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casscainwayne/pseuds/casscainwayne
Summary: scintilla(n) a tiny, brilliant flash; a small thing; a barely visible traitin which only a scintilla of the new batman, flash, and superman showakadick, wally, and kon are trolls and the justice league didn't know they weren't the orginals
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: meraki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733488
Comments: 7
Kudos: 342





	scintilla

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i dont know where this idea came from but uh
> 
> hope you enjoy?

"Kal?" Diana called, "Kal, are you alright?"

"Not Kal, Kon." Superman mumbled. 

"What?"

"My name, is Kon-El. Well, my kryptonian name anyway. My brother, Kal-El, is retired, now. I am the second Superman."

"Well, with that out of the way," Flash cut in, "My name is Wally West-Grayson, and I am the third flash. My mentor and uncle, Barry Allen, is, was the second Flash. He was the one you guys knew. Hey Kon, how 'bout your other name." After he finished speaking, Wally pulled off of his cowl to reveal a mid-20 something year old looking face with green eyes and red hair.

"My civilian name is Conner Kent-Drake. My brother, the one you knew, the first Superman, is Clark Kent-Wayne."

Diana, Hal, and Author were confused. 

'Wait, you're telling me that two members of the Justice League have changed without the rest of us noticing? Does Batman know?" Hal asked.

Conner scoffed and Wally snorted. "Batman was the first of us to switch from the one you knew to their old protege. Also, J'onn knew, but that's whatever."

Batman stepped into the meeting room's light and Diana swung her head to where he was standing. 

"So, which Batman are you then?" Diana demanded. 

"Frankly, I'm shocked Batman trusted someone enough to take over for him. I thought Spooky would be Batman til he died. Didn't even know he had someone to take over for him." Hal injected. 

Batman let out a small sigh and removed his cowl. A young, but tired face looked up at them and, shockingly, grinned at him. He had blue eyes and black hair and he looked almost 30. 

"My name is Richard Grayson-Wayne-West. Huh, I just realized how long my name is. You can call me Dick for short. I was the first Robin, Batman's... partner/sidekick, the second Nightwing in general, but the first one on Earth, and the second Batman." Batman announced. 

"Wait, why do you have three last names? Are you and Wally married?" Author questioned confused. 

"I have three last name because one of them is my birth name, one is my adoptive father's and the last is Wally's. My adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, was the first Batman. With that done, I need to get home to patrol Gotham City as B is currently nagging at me through my comlink." Dick chuckled. 

"How old is Bruce?" Diana inquired. 

"B started being Batman at around 22 or 23, was almost 50 when you guys started the League and retired at 60. I've been your Batman for almost 5 years, Walls been your Flash for almost 10, and Kon's been your Superman for almost 3." Dick answered. "Currently, B is like 65. Now, I really gotten go."

With that, Batman spun around and left the room dramatically. The other members just stared at him as he left while Wally and Conner laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
